1. Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to determining characteristics of a received electromagnetic signal.
2. Background
In gaming environments, users control handheld transmitters, which interact with a console and the console can control a display (e.g., a television). Through the handheld transmitters, users can control the operation of a game. For example, the user can push certain buttons on the handheld transmitter to control the actions of a character in a game. These actions are then reflected on the display.
In an effort to enhance the gaming experience, system designers can strive to give users a more “real” feel. One method of accomplishing this is to allow a user's movements to be reflected in the game. However, the methods that allow for user's movements to be determined at the console (and therefore reflected in the game) can often be limited.